


This Little Piggy

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Series: At What Price [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus does what he needs to do to survive in captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> AU after OotP.

"Please."

Crabbe almost ignored it, but something in the raspy voice - ruined by screams and irregularly stilled thirst - seemed familiar. He stepped up to the bars of the cell he'd just passed and looked through.

"Professor Lupin."

Lupin raised his head weakly and chuckled. "Mr Crabbe. Fancy meeting you here."

Crabbe grimaced. Judging by the sight and smell of his former DADA professor, he hadn't had a chance to bathe in weeks.

"What do you want?"

"I- I'm hungry. I haven't been given anything to eat for days. Please, give me something. Anything."

Crabbe frowned. "I can't, Professor. Not till Mr Malfoy says."

Lupin crawled towards the bars on his hands and knees, gazing intently at Crabbe in a way that made his insides flutter. Lupin stopped just out of Crabbe's reach and looked up at him.

"Maybe we can make a trade. Malfoy needn't know."

"What do you mean?"

Lupin didn't answer. Instead, he focussed his attention at a point just below Crabbe's waist and licked his lips. Then he looked up and wriggled his eyebrows. Crabbe frowned in puzzlement.

Lupin's shoulders sagged as he sighed. "Crabbe. You bring me food. I blow you. A fair deal, don't you think?"

Crabbe thought his eyes would pop right out of his head. Professor Lupin was offering to go down on him? Such had been the stuff of his fantasies in school, even if he'd usually imagined Snape's lips wrapped around his cock. Still, a professor - and a Gryffindor at that - at his mercy? He nodded mutely and rushed to unfasten his trousers, fumbling on the buttons. Soon his prick was free and growing towards Lupin like a plant towards sunlight.

Crabbe waited for the usual look of dismay at the sight of his cock's excessive girth, but to his surprise, Lupin just grinned and whistled appreciatively. He started to raise his hand towards Crabbe's erection, stopping when he noticed the raised wand pointing in his face.

"Uh uhn," Crabbe said. "I'm not stupid. Your mouth only."

Lupin looked up into Crabbe's eyes and opened his mouth wide. Crabbe pushed his cock through the bars until they pressed against his hips and, taking a firm hold of Lupin's hair, guided the other man's head to his cock, hissing as his cockhead was enveloped in the hot wetness of the other man's mouth. Lupin's tongue swirled around the rim and over the hard knot at the tip again and again. Crabbe felt a steady warmth spreading through his groin. Damned if Lupin didn't know what he was doing, he thought with an incoherent cry as Lupin's agile tongue suddenly drilled into his slit.

Just as he thought he couldn't take it any more, Lupin's tongue stilled, and his mouth opened further still, sliding down Crabbe's erection like a snake consuming a rat. Crabbe watched his erection disappear in to Lupin's gorge in fascination. Then the other man pulled up again, his teeth lightly grazing the bundle of nerves as they passed. He gave the tip of Crabbe's cock a strong lick with the rough part of his tongue and gulped him down again. He repeated the process until Crabbe was huffing in ragged breaths, slamming his hips against the bars so hard he'd have bruises in the morning, trying to get as far down Lupin's throat as humanly possible.

Crabbe could feel his orgasm approaching. He reached down and grasped his balls firmly, kneading them and rolling them in his palm, using them to help control the thrusts of his prick into Lupin's mouth. All too soon, he began to come, his balls tightening and drawing up as they emptied his come into Lupin's throat. Lupin swallowed it down as if it was the tastiest of treats, continuing to suckle the other man's cock. He moaned in disappointment when Crabbe, over-stimulated, could bear it not longer and pushed him away. Licking his lips, Lupin leaned back on his heels and met Crabbe's eyes.

"You won't forget your promise?"

"No."

 

**********

 

"What would it be worth to you," a much better fed Lupin asked a week later, as he suddenly pulled back from Crabbe's as yet unvanquished erection. "If I let you fuck me."

Crabbe's mouth went dry at the thought of stuffing his prick into Lupin's arse, but he decided he wouldn't give in so easily this time. He could live with just getting his cock sucked for the few stale rolls and water he brought Lupin every day. The idea of fucking his former professor, however, was… tantalising.

"What's keeping me from just taking your arse if I want?"

Lupin shrugged. "That's true, I suppose. But does it have to be rape? We're friends of a sort now, aren't we? Or friendly adversaries, at the very least." Lupin's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "If I was willing, I'd give you the ride of your life, wouldn't you like that? I haven't had a man since that Lestrange bitch killed my last lover. I haven't had a cock inside me since, can you imagine how that feels? I want to feel your cock in me, Vincent - I _need_ it. And, trust me, I know what to do with it."

Crabbe tried to control his breathing, tried to ignore his leaking prick, which seemed to grow even more rampant at the images Lupin's little speech had invoked. Fuck Lupin? Well, why not? Malfoy need never know. And for the first time in his young life, someone wanted him. People didn't just go around begging Vincent Crabbe for sex, unless you counted the times he'd used a lust potion first. Which, even he had to admit, didn't count, not really.

He thought hard for a moment before answering. "Meat. The Malfoys are serving roast tonight. I can bring you some later. And that green stuff."

"Green stuff? … You mean vegetables?"

Crabbe made a face and nodded.

"Very well, then. It's a deal." Lupin smiled at him, a toothy, predatory grin, and crooked his finger. Crabbe noticed the colour of his eyes for the first time, an odd, almost hypnotic amber that reflected the waxing moonlight shining in through the barred window. Crabbe's hands trembled as he unlocked the cell door.

When he didn't appear at dinner later that evening, Malfoy sent Goyle to fetch him. He found the doors to the dungeon opened wide and Crabbe in Lupin's cell, his half-naked, half-eaten body glowing in the light of the full moon.


End file.
